This invention relates to hot tubs, spas, jetted bathtubs and the like, and particularly to such a tub or spa provided with an ozone generator communicating with water and air conveying tubes of the tub for injecting ozone into these tubes in order to effect sterilization thereof.
Hot tubs, spas and whirlpool bathtubs, in addition to whirlpool baths such as those found in hospitals, nursing homes and rehabilitation facilities, all circulate water between a water intake and jets positioned under the water level of the tub, spa or bath. In most instances, air from an adjustable air valve is mixed with the water to increase impingement thereof on the body and skin of the user to promote muscle relaxation.
In the case of spas and hot tubs, water is generally kept in the tub. This water should be changed relatively frequently, typically once a month or so. A sanitizer such as chlorine or bromine is used in a manner similar to sanitizer use in a pool, and the ph (level of acidity/alkalinity) is kept within a selected range. Where chlorine is used as a sanitizer, the level is generally maintained from about 1-3 parts per million, and should not be allowed to fluctuate. This level is sufficient to kill most bacteria and at least inhibit growth of other microbiota. However, this standard level of sanitizer will not fully prevent growth of algae, fungii and some protozoan lifeforms, such as amoeba, which may harbor colonies of organisms that cause Legionnaires disease.
In order to fully sterilize these tubs and spas, it is recommended that the water be xe2x80x9cshockedxe2x80x9d, or the sanitizer level raised to a level, typically 8-15 parts per million of chlorine, sufficient to kill all microbiota in the water just prior to draining the tub or spa for refilling. The pump of the spa is operated for a sufficient period of time in order to allow the shocked water to circulate through all the pipes and tubes thereof, sterilizing all water-contacting surfaces of the spa. The shocked water, which contains contaminants such as chloramines, is then drained, and the sanitized tub or spa is then refilled with fresh water, the ph adjusted and sanitizer added. In the case of a jetted or whirlpool bathtub the water is simply drained after each use and refilled just prior to each use.
Problems with hot tubs and spas and other jetted bathing tubs or receptacles wherein water is kept therein over a period of time and reused is that if sanitizer levels are allowed to fluctuate then all manner of amoebas, bacteria, fungii, viruses, algae and other microbiota thrive on organic compounds present in the water. Harmful species of bacteria may also grow, such as listeria monocytogenes, which can cause pneumonia, meningitis and septisemia, and pseudomonas aeruginosa, which is responsible for pneumonia and skin rashes. While various strains of listeria may be eliminated by sanitizers and use of disinfectants, pseudomonas aeruginosa is a particularly resistant organism that defies many common sanitizers and antibiotics, and can grow at temperatures up to 42 degrees Celsius. Pseudomonas prefers moist and humid environments, and can survive even in distilled water. Worse yet, Legionella pneumophilia, the bacteria responsible for Legionnnaires disease, colonizes in amoebas that thrive in spas, hot tubs and jetted tubs, as well as showers, air conditioning evaporative cooling towers and other constantly wet or humid places. It is estimated that Legionnaires disease affects between 10,000-20,000 people per year, with a fatality rate of 5%-15% or more. Thousands more are probably infected, but are not severely sickened by the disease, developing only minor illness from the infections. In addition, it is generally impossible to physically clean the interior of water and air-conveying tubes of the tub or spa as with the exposed surfaces thereof. As such, a xe2x80x9cbioslimexe2x80x9d of algae and fungus builds up on these interior surfaces of the tubes that is not removed by shocking the water and is not penetrated by sanitizer, and which may harbor harmful colonies of organisms.
Accordingly, there is a need to better sanitize hot tubs, spas, and all manner of jetted tubs to eliminate the above mentioned and other disease-causing organisms that live and grow in the water and air-carrying tubes of these tubs and spas. It is another object of the invention to oxidize and remove the bioslime and other organic contaminants in the water and air-conveying tubes of jetted tubs and spas. Additional objects of the inventions will become clear upon a reading of the following specification.
An immersion facility is disclosed wherein an individual immerses his/her body therein for bathing, relaxation, therapy or the like. A receptacle is provided for holding a quantity of fluid sufficient for immersion of at least one person, the receptacle having at least one jet outlet mounted in an interior side thereof. A pump is provided to pump the fluid from a fluid inlet in the receptacle to the jet outlet, with tubing conventionally connecting between the fluid inlet, the pump and the jet outlet. An adjustable air valve is coupled to provide air to the stream of fluid emerging from the jet outlet, and an ozone generator is coupled to provide ozone to the air and water conveying tubing of the spa or tub. The ozone generator may be operated when the bathing facility is in use and to sterilize and remove contaminants from the water, and also may be operated when the facility is empty of fluid to sterilize and clean the fluid and air-conveying tubes of the facility.